oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Poof
The term poof refers to multiple phenomena in Oberin. The term can be used to describe the disappearance of dropped items, corpses, and/or lured creatures. When something poofs, it is commonly said that the object "has poofed" - it is gone forever and leaves no trace. Items that are dropped on the ground (including gold) will poof after exactly 10 real life minutes (2 Oberin hours). However, the item will not poof if a player or a pet is standing on top of it. If the player or pet moves away after 10 minutes have elapsed, then the item will poof within seconds. One can also stave off item poofing by dropping another item - including gold - on the same spot. This will reset the timer so that it will again be 10 minutes before the item disappears. This process can be repeated indefinitely. Fires created by dropping a Bundle of Kindling on the ground will poof after only 90 real life seconds (18 Oberin minutes). Fire also will not poof if a player or pet is standing on top of it, but dropping an item onto the fire will not make the fire last longer. Be warned, though - NPCs such as Guards will loot any bag on the ground that contains only gold. When this happens, the gold cannot be retrieved. Placing any other item in the same spot as the gold will prevent NPCs from taking it. Similarly, corpses of both players and creatures will poof after a specific amount of time has passed. When a player dies, their corpse will remain for 45 real life minutes (9 Oberin hours) before it poofs. This can be delayed by using the same methods discussed in the previous paragraph. Furthermore, standing on a player's corpse prevents its contents from being looted by creatures. The corpses of creatures will usually poof exactly 3 real life minutes after the creature has been killed. As such, it is important to loot creatures with all due speed when hunting. Living creatures can also poof if certain conditions are met. A creature can poof if it is lured away from its spawn point, if there are no players in the creature's field of view, and if the creature is not targeted by any players. If a player hides nearby a creature, it can sense the player's presence and will not poof. To prevent creatures from poofing in this manner, players that are luring should not let the creature(s) get too far out of sight. On the other hand, one may find it advantageous to poof creatures when attempting to flee from danger. Creatures also can poof by coming into contact with ladders or cave entrances. If a player is luring a creature and a ladder is directly in between the player and the creature, then the creature will walk into the ladder. If there are no players on the other side of the ladder, then the creature will poof. It will remain if there is a player - hidden or not - on the other side. This particular method of poofing is known as 'laddering' and it is somewhat frowned upon by Game Masters. Category:Glossary